


"It wasn't that funny,"

by kadenastudio



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Beach Day, F/F, Fluff, flirty!adena, jealous!adena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: hellosublimepeachcollector  asked:Kadena beach day ft kat getting hit on and jealous/ flirty Adena





	"It wasn't that funny,"

“Woah babe, the waves are high today!” Adena gasps as she places her bags down on to the sand.

 

“Yeah, they are today. We’ll just stay in the shallow end,” Kat smiles, wrapping her hand around Adena’s waist from behind and kisses her shoulder gently.

 

“Mm. But first, lying and resting,” Adena smiles back and kisses Kat on the mouth.

 

“You can do that babe but I’m going to go for a swim. Then, i’m dragging you in,” Kat teases as she quickly removes her clothes.

 

“Mm, we’ll see about that, honey,” Adena laughs, lying down on the beach towel.

 

“Love you,” Kat states as she leans down to kiss Adena.

 

“Love you back,” Adena calls out as Kat walks down to the waves.

* * *

 

When Adena wakes up it mustn’t of been long because Kat still isn’t back from swimming. But she still sits up and searches for her girlfriend. When she does her stomach turns to knots and her mouth goes dry, a beautiful woman in her twenties and in barely a stitch of clothing is talking, or rather flirting with her oblivious girlfriend. She decides to walk over to her beautiful girlfriend slowly, seeing what the unknown girl is saying without being seen.

 

“Oh my goodness. You’re so funny Kat!” Adena hears the mystery girl mock laugh and push Kat lightly on the shoulder. Adena rolls her eyes and laugh to herself quietly.

 

“Hi honey. How was your swim?” Adena smiles as she wraps her arm around Kat and places a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Hi babe! Yeah it was great. This is Ebony, we just met,” Kat replies enthusiastically. Adena looks over to the stunning woman and notices that her somewhat too wide smile has faltered slightly. “Hi. I’m Kat’s girlfriend. Adena,” Adena smiles, extending her hand to Ebony and squeezing just a little too hard when she shook her hand.

 

“Y-Yeah. That’s nice,” the girl stated, peering at Adena and looking her up and down.

 

“Yeah. We we’re just talking about how the sand needs to stop getting in places they don’t belong,” Kat laughs, and Adena’s got to admit, it wasn’t that funny but Ebony thought it was hilarious, she threw her head and held her stomach as she laughed loudly. Adena only chuckled quietly.

 

“That’s great, babe. But I need you to put some sunscreen on my back,” Adena bats her eyelashes at her girlfriend and she smiles widely when she senses Ebony roll her eyes.

 

“Of course. See you ‘round Ebony. It was great to meet you,” Kat smiles and waves as they walk over to their towels and bags.

 

When they get their Kat smiles to herself and grabs the sunscreen before straddling on Adena’s back as she lied down.

 

“I know you Adena. And I know that you we’re very jealous,” Kat smirks as she leans down to Adena’s ear as she massages her back.

 

“Mm. Maybe,” Adena confesses, feeling Kat’s breath on her neck.

 

“Maybe! More like definitely. I saw the way you we’re looking at her babe, it looked like you wanted to punch her in the face,” Kat laughs as she climbs off of Adena’s back so Adena can turn around. After that, she descends on her girlfriends lap once again.

 

“Okay yeah, I wanted too. But it’s only because she was acting like I wasn’t there,” Adena defends herself, wrapping her arm around Kat’s waist.

 

“Yeah I know. And by the way I wasn’t flirting back,” Kat states, her face becoming serious.

 

“I know babe,” Adena smiles, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. When they pull apart they rest their foreheads against one another’s. “And by the way, your joke wasn’t funny,”

 

With that, Kat leaned back and laughed loudly, “Oh, shush. You loved it.”

 

“I love you, always,” Adena whispers, looking Kat in the eye.

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts and ask me things on tumblr!
> 
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
